Outcast-a-Rooney
by SamH1998
Summary: Liv is feeling left out still, after returning from Hollywood. Is her family avoiding her, or is she just being paranoid? Has her family changed this much, or is just her? T for some harsh language. Liv is sorta OC, in the sense that she's not necessarily being a good girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: new story, Liv and Maddie. BTW, those you like Liv and Maddie, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who put in the good word for FF to include the show topic.**_

"Yaysies!" squealed Liv, clapping and doing a hop. See, she'd just gotten the knowledge that she had a completely free weekend. Maddie and dad had a game Saturday, mom was going to a psychology retreat Sunday, to brush up on the subject of 'increasing childrens' self-esteem', and Parker was staying at a friend's, after his 'playground buzz' went up. Joey was just going to play "Wheels of Anger" all weekend.

That left Liv to enjoy herself; go to the mall, rewatch "Sing It Loud!" seasons for the millionth time, and even bond with family.

She decided she'd start on the latter, and learn the ways of video gaming. Killing two birds with one stone. "Hey, Joey! Got another controller?"

"Sorry, Liv. Only single-player game." She knew it wasn't. She'd seen Joey and Parker playing multi-player just last night. Just the thought that her brother would lie to her, just to not spend time with her, made her sad.

"That's okay," she said with a sigh. Parker hadn't left yet, so she went searching for him. She found him in his room, packing his overnight bag.

"Hey, champ, wanna play "Duck, Duck, Dinosaur!"? You can go first," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry sis, I'm packing." Obviously.

"Need any help?"

"No, I'm a big boy now, Liv." Boy, had she forgotten that.

Again, the avoidance. Liv felt like an outcast. How much can a family change in only four years? She was crushed. She went looking for mom.

"Heysies, momma-bear, want to go shopping? It'll be fun."

"Nope, can't, Liv. I gotta fill out my portfolio for the retreat. Some other time." Even her own mother didn't have time for her. She ran to her room, looking for Maddie.

"Sister dearest, why is every one avoiding me? Joey lied to me, Parker was being snappy, and mom's too busy for her own daughter! Excuse my French, but what the hell! Madison, are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Maddie uttered as she pulled her headphone out. No, she hadn't heard Liv's rant, or the language she had picked up in Hollywood but so very rarely used. Only when she's distressed, as she is now.

"Whatever, I guess I'm just an outcast now."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappie for you wild animals... have a go. As it says in the description, Liv is a little OC, as she will probably be getting worse; language and action-wise, as her abandonment gets worse.**

The next day, Liv was downcast, thinking,"What did I do to deserve this?"

"What do you mean?" asked her twin, Maddie. Oops, thinking out-loud.

"Everyone seems to be avoiding me, or at least not having an interest in me."

"You can't really think that, can you, Liv? We all love you; it's just going to take some getting used to with you coming back. We haven't had much time to do so. Be patient," Maddie said with a stern look.

"You know damn well I lack in patience, Maddie. I can't just wait for my family to be welcoming to me again. I was away for four years, without you guys, and now I come back and it's like I still don't have a family by my side."

"Liv, watch your mouth! I know you feel bad and I do too, but that… language… is not going to help. I don't know where you picked that up. We are here for you though. We'll always be."

Liv let that sink in, then left with a huff. Maddie just doesn't understand to the full extent. _I know they're there for me, but are they really? Or are we just going through the motions._ Entering the kitchen, she found mom, still working on her portfolio, ignorant to Liv's entrance.

"Mom, I think I need your help…"

"With what?"

"Psychological help… I think I have abandonment issues."

"What makes you think that?"

"I felt terrible during my time in Hollywood. I missed you guys, more than just having home sickness. And now that I'm back, I feel like everyone's forgotten me. Joey lied to me about playing video games together, Parker couldn't even humor me and let me help him pack last night, even you ignored me, because this portfolio is more important. I don't know, it just feels like you're avoiding me."

"Oh honey, we're all just so busy, and then you came back; we had to adjust. That's all."

"Yeah, okay…" Liv let out a sigh, turned on her heel, and went back to her room. Maddie was getting ready for her game in an hour, Dad probably too. Parker was gone already, and Joey was being lazy. Liv had nothing to do except meaningless things that wouldn't make her feel any better. She lay down in her bed and took a nap.


End file.
